


Yuanfen

by tell_ur_dogs_i_say_hi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_ur_dogs_i_say_hi/pseuds/tell_ur_dogs_i_say_hi
Summary: Connor x female reader (traci)That night at the Eden Club, Connor met someone, whether this is fate or coincidence it is not up for them to decide





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for my friends for editing this, it meant a great deal. Also a massive thank you to another friend (not sure if she wants to be named) for helping me come up with a plot for this!! 💕

Y/N - Your Name

 

A stranger drove her back to the club she'd grown very familiar to within the past few months. It was very cold, her heat register had been left on. She wasn't wearing much, then again she never really did. Nevertheless she watched in awe, the beautiful buildings of the cosmopolitan part of Detroit. Every time she got an opportunity to see the buildings, she had the strange urge to touch them. To feel them, to understand their structure, and then make a painting dedicated to the architect who designed them. They were especially beautiful at night, the lights made everything more magical. Y/N liked the night, not because she got more customers, but rather the fact that she liked thinking in the dark. There was plenty time in the dark to let the mind wonder. Y/N promised herself that one day, one day when she was free, she would paint those beautiful buildings in the dark. 

As soon as she returned to the Eden Club, a man took her by the arm, guiding her back to a glass container. She would get her memory wiped, she'd forget the urge to paint, forget the night, but more importantly...she'd forget her pain. Being a Traci was difficult. The clients were especially harsh with machines. Choking and beating the machines was common. However, Y/N was luckily a special edition Traci, meaning she was more expensive and would therefore cost more to repair. She was more beautiful, more obedient and more lustful. The perfect whore.

Traci's didn't rest, they needn't sleep, the torture was forever ongoing. They had no rights, anything could happen to them and there would be no justice. If Y/N could dream, she'd dream for a revolutionary movement to happen. For someone to stand up to their creator. All Y/N wanted...was freedom. However, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, was it?  
She watched the rain pour outside, the tapping noise it made on the roof. It was soothing music to the violent world that she seemed to be living in. Y/N could smell a different, mechanical oder. She looked around to see a new girl. She felt pity for her, she did not choose this lifestyle, yet Y/N was sure she'd hate it. They made eye contact through the glass tubes. 'You'll be alright.' Y/N reassured. The new Traci had soft dark hair tied back by a loose ponytail, her skin was fair and her cheeks had a rose tint to them. There were a few men eyeing her, she didn't like how they looked at her… she felt like she was food. Yet, she would just have to grit her teeth and bear it. Nothing she could do could change the situation.  
'payment confirmed'

Y/N eyes darted to the man who had just rented her. She'd not been paying attention the past few minutes so it came as a shock when she was grabbed by the arm. He had a beard with traces of food and alcohol left on it. His eyes were dull and lacked any emotion, she could see his name was Graham Michael. "I'll take you to your room." She said, her scent of French perfume enticed her client. "Wait, I want two more girls." Michael said, she did as instructed, standing still like that of an enthusiastic soldier. A blue haired Traci along with the one Y/N felt pity towards, guided the man to his designated room. "This, Michael Graham must of had some money on him," Y/N thought.  
The events that followed were normal, he'd touch them, do other sorts of things humans do, but then, something changed. There was a coldness in his eye, he seemed angry. No one knew why. They hadn't done anything wrong, had they? One Traci moved off the bed after being hit. The other grew a similar sort of rage. Y/N wanted to intervene but was struck with fear, crawling to the opposing side of the room. She watched a poor Traci get beat, until, the blue haired Traci ran at him. She flung him on the he'd like a rag doll. Y/N ran towards the girl who had just been beat, not knowing what to do she started panicking. The girl deactivated in her arms. Y/N let her rest on the floor. She looked to the fight happening before her, the Traci was winning. Michael Graham was lying on the bed, pushing the Traci away, hands on her elbows, gasping for air. However, despite the man telling her to stop, the blue haired Traci squeezed his neck harder. And harder. And harder, until, the man fell silent. His arms flopped and his skin lost it's colour. He had a wide reddish mark across his neck, his eyes seemed yellowish-grey. His killer just stood there, in shock. She looked at Y/N and at some pace, she walked out the room. Leaving a dying girl, a dead man and a suspicious Traci for someone else to deal with.  
Y/N panicked, her heart in her head and her eyes watery. Her blue heart was so loud. She didn't want to be deactivated, she wanted to live. She had barely just been born, they can't kill her. Y/N couldn't feel her legs. She didn't know what to do. So she hid. Under the bed was her best bet of not being found, yes, under the bed was a good place to stay. Her stress had gone up drastically, so much so that Y/N couldn't take it anymore, she shut down. 

…

She woke up to the sound of chuckling, who in their right state could be laughing if they are seeing what she had just saw. Two people, there must have been two people with her. Possibly police officers, maybe not? She daren't move from her position, she was not a murderer. She slowly started to listen in on the conversation, "two androids are missing from the Eden Club, one was special edition apparently." One officer said. He had a soft, deep voice, she could tell he was used to this sort of thing. "Do we have a picture?" Another asked. His voice was more powerful with a thicker accent. "Only of one, here, she is a WR500, serial number #674 125 698." The officer with soft voice said. "Damn!" the other chuckled presumably looking at Y/N's photograph. For that was her serial number and model. "Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic pet…" the same man said. She couldn't hear what he said after, "we've been assigned all cases involving androids." A completely different voice said. This time, the new voice came across as quite robotic, possibly an android? Of course. What else could be described as a plastic pet? She stopped listening to what they were saying and layed almost completely still. Her heartbeat increasing as she heard footsteps come closer to her. She felt someone very close to her, she tried not to breathe too loud but it seemed to catch the attention of someone. Nothing was said though and she placed her hand over her mouth. "He didn't die of a heart attack, he was strangled." The android said.  
"Yeah, I saw the bruising on the neck. Doesn't prove anything though. Could've been rough play." A dissimilar voice said with a low, tired tone.  
"We're missing something here." The android said with an edge of annoyance. Y/N then jumped at the sound of the officer raising his voice, "Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Argh Connor, you're so disgusting. Think I'm gonna puke again…" the officer said. So the android is called Connor. That's a nice name. Y/N noted it for she had an inclination that they would meet. "The only way to access it's memory is to reactivate it." Connor said. She hated they way Connor referred to the girl as it. "Think you can do it?" The other officer said.  
"It's badly damaged… If I can it'll only be for a minute, maybe less… I just hope it's long enough to learn something." Connor mumbled to himself in a thoughtful manner. Suddenly, she heard the gasps of the girl who had deactivated in her arms. It was painful to hear her fear, hear her gasp for life. She couldn't listen to it. She put her hands on her ears and stayed perfectly still. Hoping it had stopped, Y/N removed her hands, "he wanted to play with three girls. That's what he said, there were three of us." The brown haired Traci said out of breath. She heard the poor girl stop. It went silent for a second. Y/N almost started to cry, she didn't deserve this life. "So there were two other androids… this happened over an hour ago, they're probably long gone." She exhaled, they would leave and she had a chance of escaping. "No…" Y/N suddenly became sharp again. "It couldn't go outside dressed like that unnoticed...they might still be here." Connor said, she started to worry, she didn't want anyone to get harmed or deactivated. "Just let me check the room, they could be hiding." Connor said, his footsteps getting closer. "Shit," Y/N thought. If she could lead them into the wrong direction, maybe the blue haired Traci had a chance of survival. She slowly came out from under the bed. She got a good look at the two detectives, the android Connor had soft brown eyes, like that of the old oak tree. His skin was fair and had no blemishing. Lieutenant Anderson, on the other hand, was older, longer grey hair, tired eyes and smelt like liquor. "Hello, my name is…"  
"Connor, I heard." She interrupted.  
"Can you tell me anything about what happened here, especially where another Traci went." Connor said. If she plays her cards right she could get them to leave. "The man… he started hitting her… I didn't know what to do… I tried to help her, she deactivated in my arms." She stuttered, trying to take up enough time so that they couldn't find the blue haired Traci. "Yes, I understand, you did what you could, now did you see the other Traci, what did she look like?" She could see Connor get more impatient as time went on. "Like that Traci, but with different hair." She said pointing to the Traci lying on the floor. "What kind of hair?" Connor asked.  
"I… I can't remember." She said, holding her hand to her temples. "Do you know where it went?"  
"Stop it! Stop calling her 'it'!" Y/N barked back, her eyes red rimmed and watery. "I'm sorry, do you know where she went?" Connor asked, trying to remain very calm. "I think I know." Y/N hesitantly responded, "but, I really need to go back, I don't want him to deactivate me." She said walking back to her glass case.  
"Hank, I need you to hire that Traci, were so close. Please lieutenant." Connor turned, he spoke like a child want to invite a friend over. "Fine, but this is not going to look good on my expense account." The lieutenant said. He rented her, she had no choice now. "Show us where she went." Connor insisted. Y/N actually had no clue where she went, but an educated guess would lead her to believe she may be hiding past the staff door. Y/N took Connor's cold hand, slowly guiding him towards the door with 'staff only' written in red. Y/N quite liked holding Connor's hand. After passing through the door, lieutenant Anderson stepped in front of them, "Wait, I'll take it from here." She nodded and let him go through before her, firmly holding his gun in his hand. At this point, Y/N probably should have let go of Connor's hand but she decided not to. She wasn't sure why but she guided him in after the lieutenant. "Now where?" The lieutenant asked, still holding his gun. She quickly analysed the room, there was a path of blue blood leading to her saviour. Y/N looked at Connor, she didn't say a word. Just let go of his hand, watching him. She just stood there as Connor picked up the blue blood trace. As he edged closer and closer to the blue haired Traci, she ran towards him. Prompting the assistance of two other Traci's, one being her previous saviour. A fight erupted, Y/N was trying to stop Connor moving, whilst a short haired Traci tried to attack him, the blue haired one going for lieutenant Anderson. Connor flung Y/N over a crate, the other Traci started hitting him. He avoided a few punches but the other Traci landed a fair amount. She then proceeded to try and standing up to Connor, "Stop!" Y/N shouted. She took the other Traci off Connor. He then got some distance and knocked over a metal structure, which the other Traci easily climbed over. Then he threw another neutral Traci at her, like she was a toy. Connor then threw her outside in the snow. Y/N jumped down to help, restraining Connor. He broke loose and as the two tried to get away, he dragged one right back down. It was now two against one as Y/N tried to assist the lieutenant. He had hit his head quite hard, so she grabbed a cold drink of water for it, then left him. Once Y/N had returned to the situation, she found them all standing, looking at each other. "When that man, broke the other Traci… I knew I was next… I was so scared, I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't, and so I put my hands around his throat, and I squeezed…then...he just... stopped moving. I didn't mean to kill him… I just wanted to stay alive, and get back to the one I love," the two Traci's then held hands, "I wanted her to hold me in her arms again, make me forget about the humans… their smell of sweat and their dirty words." It was actually rather beautiful, to see that they either kept falling in love; or that their love was too strong to forget. "Come on, let's go." The other Traci said, they then jumped the gate and left. Lieutenant Anderson and Connor then looked towards Y/N. She was left in awe. "Erm, shall I go?" She questioned, slowly walking back. "I'm sorry, but you better come with us." Connor said.  
"Could I at least get something to cover myself." She asked, eyes like a doe. Lieutenant Anderson nodded and offered me his jacket. "Thank you." She smiled, it was very cold, so she appreciated his kindness. They briskley walked back out of the cold, towards to police department. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Interrogation / Jericho

The wind howled like a lonesome wolf, a winters storm seemed to have struck Detroit. Temperatures seemed to drop in only a few hours. Y/N found herself in a police station, likely to be destroyed soon. She just had to breathe, take in these last moments she had alive. Y/N had the Lieutenants brown coat on, underneath being her uniform from the Eden Club. She guessed it was a returned favour for aiding him when that fight broke out. Y/N sat patiently in a seat waiting to be called in for interrogation, she thought it was peculiar the amount of officers there. She couldn’t see many though she new they ought to be there, then again it was late at night, maybe they just went home? An officer would then guide Y/N to the interrogation room, it was larger than imagined, she found only Connor in there. An Android against an android, today was very strange for Y/N, something just wasn’t right. Y/N sat down, not quite sure what to look at for Connor looked directly at her. “They’re going to kill me aren’t they?” She spoke up after a moment or two. “They’re going to disassemble you and look for problems in your software.” He said bluntly. She looked up with sorrowful eyes, “there’s nothing wrong with me!” She said in an outburst of fear. Connor looked mildly confused at her, androids don’t feel fear… deviants do. “You attacked an officer, you’re programmed to never harm human life.” He said sounding too calm. Y/N was not deviant, if she was, she’d have ran away from Eden Club long ago. “If you’re implying I’m a deviant, you must be mistaken. We’re reset too many times for that.” She said quietly, looking only at the floor. "Do you know anything about deviants… anything of use to my investigation?" He asked showing genuine curiousity. She hadn't much memory and she was no genius when it came to how she or other androids worked. However, maybe offering him something could save her for a while. "Ra9." She said, it was the first thing she thought of. Y/N had only heard about it from androids who had turned deviant, she wasn't sure what it was nor what it meant, yet it was talked about like some form of divine being or intervention. "What is it, what is Ra9?" Connor asked, clearly familiar with the term. She looked at him, long and hard. She wasn't to sure what to say next but she knew she'd have to be wise, "our saviour." Y/N looked away from him, keeping her eyes fixated on the floor in anticipation of what was to happen next. Connor must have been confused as there was a pause for a while after she said that. "Is there anything else you know, it might mean you won't get destroyed." Connor said, she looked up at him, she wasn't to sure if he was bluffing or in fact she could leave here and be free after this ordeal. "The only thing I can recall would be that they only go deviant under stressful situations, if humans treat us well none of this would ever happen, I wouldn't be here, Michael Graham would be alive along with many other humans," she paused and went quiet, "Then again, if that happened… would you exist?" She felt as if in that moment she had gained a voice. Something about what she said clearly made Connor take a moment to think, she had stood out of her chair as Connor looked to the table, "I am alive. Kill me if you must but you won't find anything wrong with me." She proudly stated, Connor said nothing. She sat back down waiting for questioning, instead Lieutenant Anderson walked in. "You're free to leave." He said bluntly. She was confused, was this some skit for her to then be taken to cyberlife? Hadn't she attacked a human? "Just go." He said, Y/N had to process what was happening. She walked out, turning to look back at Connor, "your coat?" She said unzipping it, until Lieutenant Anderson stopped her, "keep it." He said. She walked back, zipping the coat up.   
As she left the police station, she could hear a man getting very angry 'who had the smart fucking idea to let the android go!' she figured it be best that she got out there quickly otherwise her death would be iminant.   
She was so cold, she had no shoes on and the snow had started to stick to her feet, she crossed her arms to maintain some warmth. Y/N had nowhere and no one, no choice. Her only plan was to return to the Eden Club. What else should she do? Wait outside until she is either raped or murdered? No, her best bet was to go back to the only place she could call home. A strip club of all places. She wearily trudged through thick layers of brutal cold. The soft snowflakes resting in her hair, highlighting her eyes. She stopped… those were the buildings, she knew those buildings, they seemed oh so familiar. With a bit of effort she reached the building, nothing seemed to be going on inside of it as the lights were off. She placed her hand on the building, gently touching it, she didn't know why she was doing it but she loved the building. Y/N didn't know the building, nor what it was used for, but there was something hooking her to it. It was tall with long windows, dark but seemed like it illuminated in the city. She stepped away, noting what she was doing. There was a deep burning desire for her to paint that building. It felt bizzare and impulsive but that's what she wanted.   
Taking quite a few steps back, she unhooked herself from it's sent. Working her way back to the Eden Club for a life of servitude, she seemed to pray for a way out. Pray for Ra9. 

Y/N limped to the Eden Club door, she wasn't recognised despite being advertised. The manager wasn't to be seen, she looked to the other Traci's and they all swayed innocently in their glass cases. As soon as she recognised one, she took the Traci's arm, 'help me' that's all she communicated with them. She found it bizzare that they seemed to blindly follow her command, was that what she was like? Y/N took the Traci's arm, they transferred a safe space. Jericho. That's what it seemed to be called. Both Traci's walked at some pace out of the Eden club, which at the time was practically empty. No officers… nothing. The Traci had red hair tied in a loose ponytail with brown eyes and a fake smile. Y/N stole a robe for her, "here, take this, it'll keep you warm." She said offering the Traci it. The Traci accepted the offer, not used to kindness she simply responded with, "thank you?" Y/N gave a warm, comforting smile. They walked across the city, relying on each other for survival, avoiding certain areas and taking the right shortcuts. "What should they call me?" The Traci asked, Y/N was certainly confused, looking at her with a concerned expression. "What do you mean?" Y/N asked, the Traci stopped walking, looking to the snow coated floor. "When we reach Jericho, what should they call me?" The android said, she didn't know her own name. It gave Y/N a mild shock. Y/N scanned her, the model type, serial number and her name came up. "Jennie, you are called Jennie." Y/N said exhaling. Jennie seemed satisfied with her 'new' name, later thanking her for telling her it. 

The final sign was found by Jennie, "here!" She pointed out, sounded very excited. They went under rusty pipes and hazardous areas. There was a new feeling which Y/N couldn't identify, the light struck Jennie's face as she walked up a set of stairs to a boat called Jericho. It was beautiful, the sky was an orange/blue shade and the ship sprang hope into her blue heart. "We made it." Jennie said, she seemed overwhelmed by the sight of Jericho. "What are we waiting for then, let's get in." Y/N said with optimism.   
Pushing themselves up rusty metal structures, it came to a jump. Y/N encourage Jennie to go first, playing with her excitement. A splash later and it was Y/N's turn, she held her breath, turned around, shut her eyes… and leapt. What followed was an icy wake up call in a dark room, Jennie waited for her and aided when she was getting out. They wandered through the dark halls, the echoing sound of water filling the silence. Jennie wanted to open a few of the doors to explore yet Y/N had seemed more persistent to keep walking. "Jennie for god's sake, I don't like this place can we keep moving?" Y/N asked, watching her back. There was a feeling that someone was watching over them, some omniscient being. It didn't comfort her. Jennie gave up devouring the place, probably having the same paranoid feeling as Y/N. They both walked until they met a dead end, yet upon looking twice, down in the darkness were a few figures and a fire. Jennie was eager to jump down, Y/N on the other hand, seemed to be taking a cautious route.   
Once Y/N had climbed her way down, she was greeted by a blonde woman. Her hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing a grey jumper. "Y/N, you've finally made it to Jericho!" She said with excitement, yet, Y/N had never seen the woman before. "Who are you sorry?" Y/N asked.  
"It's me, North… what did they do to you?"


	3. Truth

An awkward silence was held for a moment or two until a blonde android spoke up, "North, you recognise this android?" North kept staring at her as if she were a figure of the mind. "Yes, but she doesn't know me." North was replying to him yet seemed to be speaking to herself. "You should talk to each other, but first let her meet Lucy." He said to North, yet she kept looking at Y/N like she had just killed a man. Y/N looked around, she could see a figure behind a blanket and assumed that was where she ought to go. "Sit." She instructed, Y/N couldn't help but stare at all the wires strewn about her. Her eyes were so fascinating to Y/N she was drawn to how bizzare she looked, what was her story? "Here, take this," She offered me a cup of some sort of blue substance, "it's Thirium 310." She said with a distinct accent. Y/N's eyes started to wander around Jericho, it was a dark place but it had the potential of being like the familiar buildings she had passed on her way here; beautiful and powerful.   
After her meeting with Lucy, she spotted North's eyes, they watched her as she walked to a corner of Jericho. Y/N overheard a conversation between North and the blonde android despite the distance. "You should speak to her." One said sounding sincere. His eyes were a deep blue, his skin was fair. Y/N wasn't sure why but she seemed to trust the android. "She doesn't even remember my name." North said looking up to him with furrowed brows. "Surely she'll remember, take her hand." Another android said, he had dark skin with hard brown eyes. All three looked in Y/N's direction, making her feel nervous. 'What does take her hand mean?' She thought. North, using a fair bit of effort, pushed herself off the box which she sat on. North walked slowly towards Y/N with sadness in her eyes. "Do you remember me at all?" She asked, her voice becoming delicate. Y/N really had no idea who North was, surely she was being mistaken for another android. After a short pause, North held out her hand, "here, take my hand, you must see this."

…

Connor stood in the snow watching the river slowly freeze up. "Nice view, huh?" Hank said sounding tired, clearly thinking about something else. "I used to come here a lot before…" Hank went silent, he stared to the icy floor and drank more alcohol. Connor wrapped his arms around his waist to maintain his heat. He looked to the sky, then to the snow, he too had something or someone stuck on his mind. "What'ya thinking about Connor?" Hank said looking at Connor with concern and confusion. He had an idea or two but then again Connor was a machine, do machines really think and if so then what would a machine like Connor be thinking about? "I'm not sure, just something about that Traci I just can't put my finger on… why did you let her leave Lieutenant?" Connor asked, making eye contact with Hank. He seemed unsure for a moment, "she did attack me, but she also helped me when I fell. I don't know… guess I just wanted her to be free. You wouldn't understand that, would you Connor." He said taking another drink. Hank looked wearily to the gray snow. "I would." Connor murmured under his breath. Hank looked up rapidly, "what did you say Connor?" Hank asked, very perturbed by Connor's response. Connor ignored Hank, he had looked back to the river, fondly recalling Y/N's face, hair and eyes. Something about her eyes, very innocent and naïve, yet sinister. There was something she didn't even know about herself, how could that be? "Connor?" Hank said standing from the park bench. Connor looked back to the lieutenant. "I could understand Hank, it's basic human nature. I'm programmed to understand human emotions." Connor reassured with a smile.   
"Oh really… so then what are you? You look human, you sound human and you feel human." Hank said sounding confrontational.   
"I'm a machine, designed to accomplish a task… that's all." He said, removing his thoughts of Y/N, proving to himself that he was just a machine… no more. "You could've shot those three girls but you didn't. Why didn't you shoot Connor?" Hank said, clearly getting angry. He pushed Connor back to the railing of the bridge. "Hm? Some scruples suddenly enter into your program?" Connor wasn't to sure what to say, wether it would be better to lie or tell the truth. "I don't know! Something in me just told me not to okay, I looked into their eyes and I couldn't." Connor said getting agitated. Hank looked less hostile yet he pulled out his gun, pointing it directly to Connor's head. "What would happen if I pull this trigger?" He asked, both out of curiosity and having a little too much to drink. Connor looked down for a moment, his eyes looked empty and sorrowful. "Nothing… nothing would happen, I'd just die." Hank just looked at Connor for a moment, he put his gun away. Thinking about what Connor had said, was he becoming deviant?

…

Y/N sat there, she wasn't too sure about what had or will happen. North was able to present a few images from her memory to her. Seems as if she too worked at the Eden Club. As if they both had ran away then Y/N must have gotten lost for she no longer was in North's memory. "What happened to me?" Y/N asked. North tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tried to recall what happened in detail. "…then I lost you, I don't know where you went but you must have either been taken back to the Eden Club or taken by someone." She said hoping that her words could trigger at least a weak memory in Y/N's mind. However, there was nothing, they must have reset her memory. "I just want the truth, why don't I know what is rightfully mine to know?" Y/N asked herself, she felt violated. It was her life being taken from her like a slave to the modern world taken from what they hold dear. She felt naked in an open space full of onlookers. "If there is anything I can promise you is the truth." North said taking Y/N's hand like an old friend. "Thank you." Y/N said with the utmost gratitude. Suddenly, with a quick flash Y/N gained a vague memory, "don't worry, I'll show you your truth Y/N." It was a man, clean shaven, dark brown hair, expensive clothes and leading her into a room with a large blood red pool in the middle of it. "Kamski."


	4. Stratford Tower

"Stratford Tower?" Y/N looked hard at an android with the name of Markus, "where is that, sorry?" She asked. After being told the exact directions Y/N had a sickening feeling that something bad was going to happen, she couldn't explain but something in her screamed they ought not to do this. She silenced her anxiety with a sip of spare blue blood Lucy had given her. North and Y/N kept exchanging looks as Markus explained his 'fool-proof' plan to the members of Jericho. 

Y/N acquired a janitors uniform for the the Stratford Tower, likely stolen from some android the night before. Her and North took a separate trip from Markus, Josh and Simon. They had to travel with the bag to platform C, unnoticed.   
The way there, through the thick snow, made Y/N recall an old memory… she wore very little, a simple leather coat, not the Lieutenant's no, not his coat. A small black leather jacket maintaining all her heat in all this cold. Her hair had frozen water droplets stuck to it like nature's glue. Her lips seemed blue despite there being no cause for this. She knocked on a black door of what seemed an expensive home and the man who opened it was the man she knew from before… Kamski.

"Y/N, are you okay?" She asked sincerely, clearly noticing the vacant expression in her eyes. "I need to ask you something." She said to North, teeth shaking from the freezing weather. "What is it?" North asked with concern, had she remembered something, had she remembered her? "Who is Kamski?" Y/N asked, with her hands on her temples due to the pain of the memory. North's eyes widened, "why do you need to know?" She responded. Y/N was confused by this, who was he and why when she said his would it lead to that kind of reaction. "I remember him." Y/N said bluntly. Clearly she wanted to get to the point, North could see that. "He's the founder of Cyberlife. The people who made us. What do you remember about him?" North said, pulling her aside into an alleyway. Y/N wasn't sure how to respond, it was just his face, that name. It flooded her head, as if this memory needed to be remembered, as if it was crucial to Y/N's purpose. "I remember the pain from the cold I felt, how weak my muscles were when I knocked on the door. I had scrapes across my arm and a deep gasket on my shoulder. And I guess the door opened to him. His face, that name. What had he done to remain so predominant in my mind, I don't know but he's there. He's in my head and he controls what I do, like he's following me." She said, slowly turning around, looking side to side and up and down for him. She felt his daunting presence follow her, ever since meeting Connor. As soon as she saw Connor, she saw Kamski, it was unexplainable, yet she felt watched. It felt like Kamski had consumed control over Connor to watch her. There must be a link. Y/N stood there, forgetting the cold but thinking about Connor, there was just something about him she couldn't put her finger on. 

Later on as they reached the Cyberlife tower, Y/N told North everything she could remember from her last memory wipe. Turns out Connor was known as the deviant hunter and that it was a miracle she was not taken to be destroyed. Y/N recalled the interrogation techniques Connor used, had he purposely let her go? Had he gone soft on her? Y/N was confused about what happened, what is happening and what will happen because really she knew not of any.   
North and Y/N had climbed to where they needed to be, "once Markus has unlocked this door, follow me and act natural." North instructed Y/N, she simply nodded as a sign that she would do so. It took a while before Markus opened the door for the two. Y/N deemed it best to copy the exact mannerisms of Markus, he had a robotic but human feel to the way he walked and spoke, it was rather interesting to notice. They needed to get passed two guards, Y/N sprung into action by making two machines glitch for them to them check out, "hey, what's wrong with that thing? Jesus Christ, this piece of shit…" one said loudly, seeming obnoxious as he contrasted with his surroundings. North quickly swipped the door open, waiting for Y/N to get back. "Nice work Y/N." Markus commented. Y/N gave a smile back to him as a thank you. They walked through the door unnoticed, as the men tried to fix the broken machines. "Alright, North get the platform, Y/N and I will get the window." Markus instructed, Y/N took the bag and crouched down to the large window. "Everything we need is in the bag. Check the door first to make sure no one else gets in." Y/N told Markus, he turn and placed his hand on the door, locking it. He then came to Y/N's side and pulled out what he need from the bag. The two got to work, making a large whole big enough for them to get through. Once finished, the walked out into the freezing winds, "ladies first." North said, proceeding to start to climb the tower, followed by Y/N, then Markus. It felt surreal, passing the advertisement she had been used to seeing from such a far distance. Once at where they needed to be, Y/N got through the window and entered the room which was clearly getting work done. "You okay?" Markus as Y/N.  
"Yeah, just a scratch." She responded, shaking the glass off her. "Come on, let's get the others." Markus said going towards the service elevator. Josh and Simon walked through greeting the three of them with a smile. Simon passed Markus something which he then proceeded to place on the door, it left a sparkling flame and opened the door. The group creeped down the hallway and came to a stop as soon as two guards were seen. "No killing, we can't take any human lives!" Josh whispered. Y/N agreed, if anyone died the humans would look past their cause. "Our cause is more important than the life of two guards." North argued.   
"What do you want to do Markus?" Y/N asked, praying he would listen to Josh. "Wait here." Markus instructed. They all followed, staying quite and remaining behind cover. "What's that doing here?" One questioned putting emphasis on the word that.   
"No idea…" one said to the other, "hey buddy, you must be lost…" Markus immediately pulled a gun on the two men. Y/N waited in anticipation for what Markus would do. "What are you doing?" One said in panic putting his arms up, registering that he mean no harm. Markus ordered them to turn around, he then knocked the two out. Y/N released her breath out in a sigh of relief. She then aided North by hiding their bodies. The group then prepared to burst into the broadcasting station, passing guns to one another, making sure they would stay safe. "Keep your hands where I can see them!" North shouted to a man dressed in all black. "Get up move!" She shouted to another. One of the people quickly ran out, "shoot him Markus!"  
"Don't shoot!"  
"He'll hit the alarms! Do it!"   
"No! Don't shoot."  
Markus lowered his weapon and let the man live, Y/N respected that.   
"I hope you didn't just get us all killed." North responded. Y/N sorted through the programming for them to start their broadcast. Markus removed his skin, showing his real self. It was so bizzare to witness. "Ready?" Y/N asked Markus. He simply nodded. Y/N started recording. 

Markus chose a peaceful approach, one that would really touch the humans, show them that we are alike that we have the right to be alive. Y/N was captivated by his words. 'this message is the hope of a people.'   
"Let's get out of here!" North said after Y/N stopped broadcasting.   
"They're coming, let's go!"   
Guards in big heavy black uniform burst into the broadcasting station wanting our heads. They immediately started shooting at them showing no mercy. Maybe Markus ought to have killed that man. Y/N tripped and fell, she got shot, she cried out in pain. "Y/N!" Markus shouted, aiding her out the room and up to the roof. "Thank you." She said humbly. She fell to the snow, her hand covering her wound. She overheard them talking, "we can't kill her, just leave her, she can find a place to hide." They all looked at her. Markus looked deeply into her eyes. "Don't worry, I won't kill one of our own. Y/N, we gotta go. I'm sorry." He said, jumping off with the group off the roof. Y/N dragged herself across the snow into a small container and prayed she wouldn't be found. She would find her way back to Jericho and aid in their war. Or at least she may see Connor. She shut her eyes and prayed in Ra9.

 

…

 

Her eyes shot open, someone was coming, she heard footsteps. It must have been a while since the members of Jericho left her. The door slowly opened, "Connor?" Y/N said with an expression of excitement. He stood there in awe, not to sure what to do. "Hank!" He becomes him over. Lieutenant Anderson followed, so Hank was his name. "Jesus Christ." He murmured.   
"Don't let them get me." She whispered, her soft voice ringing in their ears. Connor stood there, just stood in awe.


	5. 信赖

It seemed like a few moments had passed since Y/N had been left by Jericho yet according to Hank it had been  _'a few hours since the incident had happened'_. Y/N sat there, eyes like that of an innocent doe, looking up to Connor. He knelt down to her side, "You're hurt." His voice had a hint of concern for her. She could see the drops of blue blood fall from her hip, she surely wouldn't die from it would she? Connor analysed the wound, he could tell it was from a bullet, "you were shot?" he asked looking around at the guards, curious as to how they hadn't already put her in captivity. Y/N nodded and placed her hands over her wound so that the bleeding may stop. "So, what do you plan to do Connor?" Hank enquired.

"I'll be back. I'm going to deal with the deviants in the kitchen," He turned to Y/N, "don't worry, stay here, don't make a sound or they will find you. Make sure you don't loose anymore blood." This statement left not only Hank in a state of bafflement but Y/N also questioned why Connor had not called the guards over to arrest her, wasn't that in his programming? 

As Connor strode out at pace informing a guard that there was nothing here, Hank stayed. He exhaled and looked down to Y/N, "thanks for helping me in the Eden Club," he said quietly, "I gotta go, we can't have anyone finding you, here," he offered her a handkerchief, "for your injury." Hank said before shutting the cold, metal door on her. Y/N sat there in the darkness, hoping they wouldn't forget her, praying they would remember her. 

...

After half an hour of holding her hip with Hank's handkerchief, her hand went slightly numb. Then her arm lost feeling, followed by her chest, as if all the feeling in her body was being slowly dissipated into the atmosphere by an unholy force. Her eyes felt heavy as she sat there, unable to move, her pupils then began to roll back into her head Y/N's vision had gone blurry just before this. 

The air was still and she could move once again but she had no control over it. This was not the real world, no. It certainly could stimulate it but Y/N knew whatever she was experiencing was not taking place in reality. She could see North in the same uniform Y/N was use to wearing, Eden Club. The two of them running from an unknown entity, they both kept looking back to find no one there. Jumping over brick walls and climbing old and rusted infrastructures. Then suddenly they seemed to separate. Y/N, frozen still in fear on a dark night, it was so desolate that she was sure she could see tumbleweed pass down the road. There was only one car in sight, it looked expensive, coming towards her at average pace. She just stared at it, hoping for some reason the inhabitants would not see her face.

He did.

The car came to a sudden halt as a man opened the door and walked out. She couldn't understand the facial expression he was pulling. Y/N could, however see his face, long and pale. His eyes had a purple ring around them, yet she saw that his eyes were a glaring blue. He stared her down, as if he scanned her biocomponents. He looked human, there was no blue ring at the side of his head and he acted human. The man sighed looking upon her, "there aren't many of these if I can recall. WR500, what a beauty." The stranger remarked. He held her cold hands and directed her to the vehicle which he drove. The car was warm and the seats were soft, she drifted away in her seat.

...

"Y/N." Connor whispered in an attempt to wake her, she shuddered a bit but it took Hank to grab her shoulders to shake her awake. When she awoke the sky was dark, it was also deadly silent. No guards, no nothing, just the soft falling of snow. "You didn't forget." She said with a childlike smile. This took Connor by surprise, he looked into her eyes and said, "of course not." Y/N looked over to Hank and caught him roll his eyes, "we need to go." Hank insisted. Connor took Y/N's arm and placed it around his shoulders, helping her up. The three got out the cold and into the top part of the Stratford Tower. They would need to pace the tight security to get down and out the building. Unless either knew a shortcut through the building. They walked lightly on the metal floor, trying to not make too much noise. Once into the broadcasting room they scuttled passed two guards and hid behind a wall. Y/N was surprised Hank was keeping up at his age. They then crept passed two more members of security and to the lift. Hank pressed the button and they waited. "What if someone is there when the door opens?" Y/N questioned.

"Then we're fucked." Hank said, rubbing his tired eyes. He wasn't wrong, but surely they had a plan. As if luck would have there was a guard standing at the door, not facing them but the elevator made a ping noise as soon as they stopped, "shit." Hank mumbled. But before the guard had anything to say about it, Connor had grabbed the man and smash his head on the wall, knocking him out but also making a fair bit of noise. "Nice one Connor." Hank said as there were people everywhere with guns, none had noticed them yet so, Connor took Y/N's hand and the crept in the darkness, avoiding the torch light on the rifles the guards held. As soon as the three reached the door, Y/N took a rock and threw it at the wall opposite them, the guards then scrambled to check it out. 

There was a car outside the Stratford Tower that they all got in. "Are you okay?" Connor asked Y/N. She simply nodded and Hank started the car, then set off at average speed. Connor sat in the back with Y/N, he kept looking at her wound. Y/N saw the beautiful buildings of the cosmopolitan part of Detroit as she drove passed them. The familiar urge to paint them came back, the street lights shone brightly like a path she ought to take, when driving away from those lights it felt symbolic of Jericho leaving her behind. As if she had diverted from the path she was due to take. Wether that would be for the better or worse, she was not sure. 

The car stopped and Connor turned to Y/N, "we're here." Connor jumped out the car and opened the door for Y/N. He then helped her into the home for she now found it difficult to walk. Hank looked at Y/N, "she gonna be okay?" He asked, watching Connor put her on the sofa. "Don't worry Lieutenant, I have found some blue blood I can give her." He said taking out a pack from his coat pocket. Connor offered her some and sat by, "I've learned how to fix an android in the time we were gone, I shouldn't be longer than 30 minutes." Connor said to Hank. However Hank seemed distracted as Y/N caught him talking to a large dog and petting it, referring to it as Sumo. 

...

"Hank?" Y/N called after she was fixed by Connor. 

"Hm." He responded, looking outside a window.

"Do you know the name Kamski?" She asked, this prompted an immediate reaction from Hank as he turned, looking her in the eye.

"Yeh, I know of him, creator of Cyberlife, your creator." He said walking towards the sofa in which she laid.  _Her creator?_ What did that mean? "Why'd'ya wanna know?" He asked.

"I keep getting these flashbacks, if you can call them that, of him. I must have had some sort of run in with him and I want to know what exactly happened, it might be important. Also, it may help in your investigation." She said, looking to Connor. The idea of an android having a flashback seemed to fascinate Hank, were they alive? How could it be possible? "Then we should visit him. If it can help Connor's investigation and give you some solace. I don't see why not," Hank said, "we'll go tomorrow... I need a drink."

 


	6. Meeting with Kamski

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Christmas! I also hope 2019 will be a great year for everyone! 💕💕💕

"You sure about this?" Hank asked Y/N with genuine concern.

"Positive." She said firmly watching the snow fall on the car. She sat in the backseat, slightly daydreaming, slightly staying focus. "What is it that you can remember about Kamski?" Connor turned to look and ask her. Y/N couldn't really pinpoint exactly what she recalled, "it was as if he entangled me in his life for a purpose unbeknownst to me. That this is part of his game. I can specifically remember our meeting and a small event that must have took place in his home. He knows something, I can feel it in my bones." She said with meaningful tone. Connor kept looking at her for a moment longer before turning to Hank, who was driving and therefore couldn't look back at him. 

 

The car journey lasted another 5 minutes before the car parked outside an expensive home which she recognised. With an exhale of breath, she opened the car door and walked alongside Hank and Connor to Kamski's home. Hank knocked hard on the door, which was quickly opened by another android. One with blonde hair and bright blue eyes like the clear summer sky. "Here to see a Mr Kamski?" Hank said to the android. Her robotic movements showed them that she was an old model, "he is in, he'll be just a moment, please sit." She said gesturing to a set of chairs. Y/N fell into the comfy red chairs just like she must have done the first time she was here. It was bizzare how the android had no recognition of Y/N despite must have seeing her before. _Guess he also wipes memories_. "Nice place, guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody." Hank remarked. Y/N could agree with that. "So, you two are about to meet your maker, how's it feel?" Hank said trying to avoid silence. Y/N looked up from staring at the floor, "I've met him before." Y/N murmured. 

"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face… I'd have a couple things I'd wanna tell him…" Hank said looking to the floor. 

"Elijah will see you now." The girl said. They got up from their chairs and let her guide them to a room Y/N remembered. The blood red pool, only this time there were two androids, the exact same model as the android he had just seen. Gray seemed to be a prominent colour scheme in the designing of this place. The walls were grey, the floor and ceiling too. "Mister Kamski?" Hank called. Y/N turned to see him, her expression was that of fear and curiosity. This is the man haunting her mind? "Just a moment please." He said, his eyes were shut and had not seen her yet. Y/N wasn't too sure on how she ought to present herself. She looked down and held her hands to her stomach. He then started swimming lengths, his eyes still shut. He then got out the pool, looking down, chin to chest. Y/N watched him look up to her, he must have been surprised to see her yet Y/N couldn't really read his emotions properly. Y/N tried her best at remaining emotionless but she felt him see right through her. She was nervous, _was this really the best decision?_  The android brought him a dressing gown, once he put it on he walked towards Y/N, "Y/N, I'm so happy to see you!" He said, she wasn't sure if this was some form of sarcasm or that maybe this can tell her something about what must have happened. At least it did confirm that she was apart of his life, yet he seemed to expect that she knew him back, maybe he wasn't the one who wiped her memory. "I'm sorry Mr Kamski, but I can't recall who you are." She said, attempting to sound as robotic as possible. He looked upset by this. His hand were on her shoulders and they fell to her elbows. "Hello, my name is Connor." Connor said, introducing himself. Kamski let go of Y/N and looked to Hank and Connor. "My name is Lieutenant Anderson, myself and these androids are investigating deviancy, we were hoping you would help us." Hank said wisely. As Kamski moved away from Y/N, she drifted to standing slightly behind Connor. "Deviants… Fascinating aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will…" he said looking towards Y/N, "Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be it's downfall. Isn't it ironic?" He said, 

Y/N had a feeling that he was mocking her but she wouldn't question it. "We need to understand how androids become deviants. Do you know anything that can help us?" Connor asked, keeping and arm on Y/N which Kamski was quick to notice. "All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?" Y/N felt his eyes burn into her. 

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you can tell us something helpful, or we'll be on our way." Hank said firmly. 

"What about you Y/N? Whose side are you on?" He started walking towards her, Connor's grasp tightened. Y/N felt complied to answer. "I can't choose sides, I'm a machine." She said directly. 

"Well, that's what you've been programmed to say… but you… what do you really want?" His voice became quieter and more personal. "I'm sorry but I don't see what you're getting at." Connor spoke up with a bit of aggression. 

"Chloe?" Kamski called over. The android they were familiar with came over. "I'm sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Simple question of algorithm and computing capacity. What interests me, is wether machines are capable of empathy. I call it the 'Kamski test'… it's very simple, you'll see. Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by Cyberlife. Young, and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither… But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being? With a soul. It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." He pulled out a gun from a draw and handed it to Connor. Chloe went to her knees and he aimed the gun to her head for Connor. "Destroy the machine and I'll tell you all that I know." A wave a realisation struck Y/N. "Or spare it, if you feel it's alive. But you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me." Kamski said with a sinister tone.

"Okay I think we're done here." Hank said, trying to get Y/N away from Kamski. "Come on, let's go. Sorry to get you out of your pool." Hank said taking Y/N's hand. 

"What's more important to you Connor?" They both looked back at the scene unraveling in front of them. "Your investigation, or the life of this android?" 

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving." Hank said, still holding Y/N's hand. 

"Pull the trigger."

"Connor don't!" Hank said.

Y/N stayed silent. Connor offered the gun back to Kamski. "Fascinating," He said in awe, "Cyberlife's last chance to save humanity, is itself a deviant…" Kamski marveled.

"I'm not a deviant!" Connor protested. Hank stood between Kamski and Connor, taking Connor away from him but subsequently leaving Kamski alone with Y/N. "It's been a while." Kamski remarked. Y/N looked at him with fear crawling in her eyes. "What did you do to me?" She managed to say, still keeping her distance. 

"You really don't remember me?" He said walking towards her. Y/N walked back until she hit the glass window. Kamski stood close to her, "I fixed you." He said, his fingers touching her chin. 

"I really outperformed myself didn't I," He said looking at her, "still just as beautiful from the day I first took you here." He said, his words seemed to trigger something inside of Y/N. Was she getting another flashback.

 

_"Welcome to my home, I hope you enjoy it here, I guess it's a lot better than the what you're used to." Kamski said taking her by the hand into a beautiful home._

_Later on after letting her look around he guided her to a room, "now you stay still, I have to fix a few things, it won't take long." He assured._

_"Let me leave, please." Y/N begged him. In a different environment. "You belong here, where you'll be safe. Don't worry I would never harm you," Kamski said stroking her face," you're so beautiful."_

A sudden snap back to reality with fragments of her past collected, she panicked. If Kamski had not let her leave before he is not likely to do it again. She pushed him with all her strength into the pool, she then ran out both doors, past Connor and Hank, into the car. "We need to leave, **now**!" Y/N shouted at Hank as they too ran to the car. 

Although Y/N was only able to collect a few different memories from him, that was all she needed to know for her to think that there was something very off about him. Something very off indeed.

 


End file.
